villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mr. Blake
Mr. Blake is a follower of Vandal Savage in the TV series Legends of Tomorrow. He is portrayed by Cameron Bancroft. History In 1975, Rip Hunter and Sara Lance entered Blake's bank in order to cut Savage off from his money. Posing as two wealthy philantropihists, Hunter and Lance went to Blake's office, claiming that they wanted to store ancient gold coins worth 10 million $ each into his safe. Blake warmly welcomed them and convinced them he would savely store their goods, but then recognized that Sara was not who she claimed to be when he saw her callused hands which he recognized as the hands of a swordfighter, being one himself. Blake excused himself to store the coins and Sara, having recognized the same thing Blake did, warned Rip Hunter that their cover had been blown. Blake then returned wielding a katana and accompanied by armed security forces. Overwhelmed by her bloodlust, Sara attacked Blake's men, killing all of them and only spared Blake because Rip Hunter convinced her that they needed him alive. Having brought Blake back to their ship, Hunter and Sara then interrogated him for the place where Savage hid his fortune, being particularly interested in something Savage called "The Vessel". Blake then told them that the vessel was Savage's most priced possession and, much to Hunter's surprise, told them that it could be found at the Greyhill Building, where Savage would be holding a gathering in celebration of it. Sara deduced that Blake wanted them to go there in order to get killed, which a smiling Blake confirmed. Hunter asked Blake what the vessel was and Blake told them that it was the remains of the deceased Prince Khufu. Sara then asked what Savage was going to do with the body, which Blake answered by saying that there would be only one way to find out. That night, Hunter and Sara used Blake to gain entrance to the Greyhill Building, hiding in Blake's car while threatening him to keep it a secret. After they got into the building, they knocked out Blake and put him into the trunk of his car. He is eventually released out of the trunk and warns Savage's men. When Hunter and Sara find Khufu's body, they are taken by Savage's henchmen, accompanied by Blake. They were then brought into a room, where they found out that the source of Savage's power wasn't money, but belief. They saw that Savage had started a cult, whose followers were deeply devoted to him. Blake, among many others, was one of these cultists. It was also revealed that by allowing them to drink Khufu's blood, Savage managed to expand the life of his followers by a hundred years. He then cuts the throat of Khufu's corpse, filling the blood into a goblet and handing it to his men. Blake is one of the followers to receive it and drinks. The event is disrupted when Leonard Snart and Heat Wave arrive to save Rip and Sara. A fight ensues, in which Sara battles Blake. Sara beats him to the ground and grabs his knife, stabbing the floor next to his head multiple times to prevent herself from killing him. She then knocks him out. Gallery BlakeReturns.png|Blake returns with armed forces BlakeInterrogated.png|Blake is interrogated by Rip Hunter BlakeGathering.png|Blake brings Sara and Rip Hunter into Savage's building BlakeDrinks.png|Blake drinks Khufu's blood Navigation Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Arrowverse Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:DC Villains Category:Male Category:Minion Category:Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Delusional Category:The Atom Villains Category:Necromancers Category:DC's Legends of Tomorrow Villains